


and i see our memories (shining brighter)

by kihyuks



Series: joohyuk bingo [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Date, First Date, Fluff, Joohyuk Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: changkyun sets up a blind date for jooheon to get over his crush on minhyuk. it doesn't go the way jooheon expected.





	and i see our memories (shining brighter)

**Author's Note:**

> for the **first date** square.

Jooheon’s had a long day. It’s a Friday thankfully, so he can relax a little over the weekend. Not too much, though, as he still has a project to complete for next week.

He unlocks the front door quietly in case Changkyun, his roommate, is asleep.

Upon noticing Changkyun is awake and watching TV, Jooheon says, “Hey,” and his keys on the side. He puts his shoes away, drops his bag off and then practically throws himself onto Changkyun on the sofa. “How was your day?”

Changkyun pauses the TV and shrugs. “Same as usual. What about yours?” He ruffles Jooheon’s hair, earning a grunt.

Jooheon swats Changkyun’s hand away. “Long. Tiring.” Jooheon shuffles around slightly, making himself comfortable. “Minhyuk and I had lunch together.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. It was nice. Except the fact he only sees me as a friend while I’m suffering through this crush,” he whines. Unrequited crushes _suck_.

Changkyun looks down at Jooheon blankly. “You need to get over him.”

Jooheon nods sadly. If only Minhyuk could just return his feelings.

They sit in comfortable silence, both deep in thought. Jooheon can feel himself start to doze off. His eyes slip closed when Changkyun snaps his fingers and Jooheon jerks up suddenly.

When his heart rate returns to normal, he asks, “What was that for?” He glares up at Changkyun from where he’s got his head in his lap.

“I’m going to set you up on a blind date so you can get over Minhyuk and find yourself a boyfriend.” Changkyun looks smug, like he’s solved all the world’s problems.

Jooheon isn’t impressed. “I don’t want to go on a blind date.”

Changkyun prods his cheek. “Why not? It’ll be fun. You know I’ll only pick a great guy.”

“No.” Jooheon is absolutely not going on a blind date. Never in a million years.

“Why not?”

“I don’t trust you.”

Changkyun scoffs and pokes Jooheon’s cheek again, harder than before. “I’m very trustworthy. Just let me do this. I promise it’ll be a good date!”

Squinting his eyes, Jooheon looks up at Changkyun’s face for any sign of him lying.

Changkyun smiles at him and gives him a thumbs up.

Jooheon still doesn’t trust Changkyun, but he also knows he won’t give up until Jooheon agrees. “Fine. Just this once, though, and you better pick a good date for me or you’re dead.”

Changkyun smirks and Jooheon regrets agreeing.

 

* * *

 

Standing outside of the restaurant he’s meeting his blind date in, Jooheon wishes he’d never even told Changkyun about Minhyuk in the first place.

He’d forgotten about the conversation with Changkyun after a few days, too caught up with essays and projects to even consider it. It was around two weeks after the conversation that Changkyun told him he’d set up his date for the following night which leads Jooheon to where he is now.

He stares at the door, trying to will himself inside. He has no idea who he’s even meeting, Changkyun had given him no information other than his date is wearing a red jumper, so he’s got very little to go off. He’s never even been on a blind date before. He has no idea what to expect or how to act. He’s nervous to say the least.

Taking a deep breath, he pushes the door to the restaurant open and walks up to the counter.

“Hi. Booking for Changkyun,” he says to the waiter, following what Changkyun had told him to say.

“Right this way.” The waiter grabs a menu and leads Jooheon to a secluded corner of the restaurant. There’s a red tablecloth draped over the table, a lit candle at the centre. There’s a bottle of wine off to the side, too. Jooheon is shocked by the effort Changkyun went to just for a blind date.

He sits down and waits. He has no idea who’s going to show up, or if they’ll even show up at all, and he’d made the mistake of sitting with his back facing the front of the restaurant so he can’t even see anyone coming.

It feels like he’s been sitting there forever when he hears the sound of footsteps coming towards him. His heart speeds up and his hands feel clammy. He hopes Changkyun really has chosen someone good for this date.

He’s so focused on his own nervousness that he doesn’t even realise that his date is already standing in front of him until he hears a cough. He looks up and sees the red jumper he was told to look out for. Then, he sees his date’s face.

“Minhyuk? Why are you here?”

Minhyuk, his apparent date, smiles as he sits down. “I’m here to have a date with you.”

And of everything Jooheon could’ve expected to happen, Minhyuk turning out to be his blind date is the very last thing he would’ve expected.

“But why?” is all Jooheon can ask.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

Well, he guesses it is obvious, but he doesn’t want to get his hopes up only to have his heart broken. So, to protect himself, he comes to the conclusion that it’s all a set up. “Changkyun put you up to this, didn’t he? He made you come here because you both pity me. Oh god.”

Minhyuk reaches over the table and takes hold of Jooheon’s hand. “Stop working yourself up. He didn’t make me come here at all. It was my idea. I asked him to convince you to come on a blind date so I could be here as your date and surprise you.”

Jooheon wants to believe it, he really does, but the self deprecation and doubt plagues his mind. “You really wanted to go on a date with me?” He speaks quietly, nervous to hear the answer.

“I like you, Jooheon. I have for a long time.” A soft smile rests on Minhyuk’s face. “Now, do you want some wine?”

Jooheon nods and Minhyuk pours the both of them glasses.

“So,” Minhyuk starts, taking a sip of his wine before speaking, “what’s my Jooheony been up to the past few weeks?”

The conversation that follows is comfortable. Familiar. Jooheon forgets the need to act a certain way because he’s on a date and lets himself relax and be himself. Because this is Minhyuk, not a stranger, and he wanted this to happen, he asked Changkyun to organise this date because he _likes_ Jooheon.

“Hey, Minhyuk,” Jooheon says after a lull in conversation. Minhyuk turns his full attention to Jooheon and Jooheon feels his heart swell. “I’m really happy you’re here. I didn’t want to go on a date with anyone else, only you.” In a moment of courage, he reaches over the table and laces his fingers with Minhyuk’s.

“I’m happy I’m here, too.”

And although the future is uncertain at the moment, and Jooheon is definitely going to hit Changkyun before thanking him as soon as he gets home, he’s happy, and for now that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> my final joohyuk bingo fic!!! i've had so much fun writing these fics and i'm so glad i got to be a part of this wonderful bingo!
> 
> kudos & comments appreciated!
> 
> twitter: [@changkihyks](http://twitter.com/changkihyks/)


End file.
